Arthur's terrible, no good, very bad day
by Katherine4
Summary: Arthur Lancelot slash- Fluffy fic- "Yet again, his lover had lovingly kicked him off the bed."


Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Dedication: All the lovely people who had such kind words for my Lancelot fics... and Maia

Arthur knew it was going to be a **bad** day the moment he woke up to discover he was kissing the grimy floor that was encrusted with mud and certain unmentionables.

Sighing inwardly, he reflected on the fact that yet again, his lover had lovingly kicked him off the bed.

It had been fourteen weeks since he last slept on a soft, clean, wonderful bed… and thanks to Lancelot, it would be another fourteen weeks before he could try to wake up on one.

Stumbling to his feet, he shook his slumbering lover gently, his lips curling up unconsciously as Lancelot attempted to burrow deeper into the bed.

* * *

Nodding a gruff greeting to Bors, Arthur distractedly chomped down on a tasteless hunk of bread as he led his horse to the drinking trough.

Barely keeping his eyelids open, he patted the horse as he yawned widely… and found himself with a mouthful of trough water.

Spluttering angrily, Arthur glowered fiercely at a shocked Galahad.

"I did not mean to do that!" Galahad protested. "It was just a friendly morning pat on the shoulder!"

His lank hair dripping frigid water into his clothes, Arthur menacingly stalked towards Galahad who yelped in exaggerated fear as he fled away from the fearsome knight.

Glaring at the knights that were now fully awaken by this comedic episode, Arthur ordered, "Saddle your horses and meet me at the gates. Now!"

Gathering what was left of his bruised dignity, Arthur wringed the water out of his locks and swung onto his horse.

* * *

Feeling the beginnings of a migraine, Arthur sat miserably on his horse, as his damp clothes and hair began to dry under the sun that was peeking out from the clouds.

He could hear snickering behind him but he ignored them, sighing inwardly as he shifted his sore ass.

_Lancelot!_

Arthur shot up bolt straight, wildly swinging his startled horse around.

_One, two, three, four, five._

Shaking his head violently, Arthur gritted his teeth as the rest of his knights stared at him in amusement.

"How could all of you do this to me?" He hollered, as they crumbled into loud guffaws.

"Stay here and do not move!" Arthur commanded them

Shaking so hard with laughter he was in danger of falling off his horse, Bors snorted, "Or you will leave us behind?"

At that, the other knights collapsed into laughter again as Arthur galloped wildly back to the tavern.

* * *

Lancelot was sitting alone at the rickety steps next to the stables.

His eyes downcast, he was tracing swirling patterns on the dusty ground.

The forlorn figure stabbed at Arthur's conscience as he drew his horse towards Lancelot.

"Lancelot," Arthur pleaded, as the knight shot a look of pure, unadulterated fury at him.

The heart wrenching vibes died away as Lancelot drew a shroud of righteous, angry indignation around himself.

Ignoring Arthur, Lancelot swung himself gracefully onto his horse, his eyes glowering as he said quietly, "Do not talk to me."

* * *

Arthur stretched his arms dramatically as he turned his head back surreptitiously to glance at his affronted lover.

A frown insinuated its way between his eyebrows as he gazed at Lancelot who was grinning as he stroked the hawk that was perched on Tristan's arm.

When he turned back, he was too late to duck beneath the ominous tree branch that was dangling directly between his eyes.

* * *

Groaning, Arthur blinked blearily at the wavering shadow shading his vision.

Piercing pain assaulted his rear end as he became conscious of two anxious hands patting his body.

"Lancelot," Arthur said, grasping the knight's hand.

"Did you break anything?" Lancelot asked, his eyes huge with worry and concern.

"Just my pride," Arthur winced, as Lancelot pulled him to his feet.

As Lancelot tried to tug free of his hold, Arthur refused to relinquish the warmth of his lover and instead, gently pulled Lancelot to a secluded corner in the forest, free of the blatantly curious stares of the other knights.

"What do you want?" Lancelot asked softly, refusing to meet Arthur's apologetic eyes.

"Your forgiveness."

"You forgot about me."

Even though the tone was light, Arthur could hear the hurt shimmering in his words.

"When I forgot about you, I forgot about part of myself." Arthur gripped Lancelot's shoulders urgently, forcing the knight to gaze into his eyes, his genuine sincerity and regret.

Sensing Lancelot's defenses melting slightly, Arthur pressed on urgently. "When I left you behind, I lost part of myself. "

Gently brushing a wild tendril of Lancelot's hair away from his glimmering eyes, Arthur whispered, "You complete me."

A small smile wavered on Lancelot's lips as he inhaled deeply.

"Do not ever forget about me." He ordered in a choked voice, embracing Arthur tightly, clinging onto him almost desperately.

_Because I will never forget you._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: It was supposed to be a funny fic but being the ultra sappy person I am, it somehow mutated into a sappy fic in the end.


End file.
